Being Different
by Ruvina no Ookami Hime
Summary: "Tak ada salahnya menjadi berbeda."/ Midorima menghabiskan 13 tahun hidupnya tanpa seorang pun teman. Semua hanya karena warna rambutnya yang 'berbeda'. Akankah semua itu berubah ketika seorang anak berambut raven justru mendekatinya?/ "Kenapa kau tak menjauhiku—nodayo?"/ "Bukan hanya kau yang berbeda, Shin-chan."/ AU. MidoTaka. First Kurobas fic, RnR please?
1. Chapter 1 - The Half Basketball Court

**Summary:** "Tak ada salahnya menjadi berbeda."/ Midorima menghabiskan 13 tahun hidupnya tanpa seorang pun teman. Semua hanya karena warna rambutnya yang 'berbeda'. Akankah semua itu berubah ketika seorang anak berambut raven justru mendekatinya?/ "Kenapa kau tak menjauhiku—nodayo?"/ "Bukan hanya kau yang berbeda, Shin-chan."/ AU. MidoTaka. First Kurobas fic, RnR please?

**A/N: **Fic pertama Ruvi di fandom ini, salam kenal :) Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~

* * *

_._

"_Okaa-san, apa kau yakin aku boleh keluar?"_

_._

_Sebuah tangan mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut._

_._

"_Tentu saja, Shin-kun. Memangnya ada apa?"_

_._

"_Tapi... aku kan 'berbeda' dari mereka—nanodayo."_

_._

_Seulas senyuman untuknya._

_._

"_Tak ada salahnya menjadi 'berbeda', Shin-kun. Nah, ayo buka pintunya dan nikmatilah pemandangan di luar."_

_._

_Ia tersenyum._

_._

"_Baiklah, Okaa-san."_

.

* * *

.

**Being Different**

A Kuroko no Basuke MidoTaka fic

This fic is labeled as AU (Alternate Universe)

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Being Different © Ruvina no Ookami Hime

No profit is made from this fic

Don't like, Don't read~

.

Inspired by:

Warna Empat Musim di Bulan Agustus © Sorata Akizuki

.

Chapter 1 — The Half Basketball Court

[Setengah Lapangan Basket]

.

* * *

Di musim panasnya yang ke-13, Midorima Shintarou memutuskan untuk mencari suasana baru dengan menghabiskan liburan musim panas di rumah neneknya. Rumah yang sekilas mirip villa itu memang kebetulan terletak di kawasan pantai, hanya terpaut beberapa meter dari laut yang airnya begitu jernih, terpisahkan oleh lapisan pasir putih yang begitu lembut ketika dipijak.

Namun walaupun telah disuguhkan pemandangan pantai yang begitu indah, Midorima tak sedikit pun terlihat tertarik dengan semua itu. Yang menarik perhatiannya saat ini malah sebuah bola basket berwarna jingga yang warnanya telah memudar, tergeletak begitu saja di sebuah lapangan basket dekat rumah neneknya.

Lapangan itu berukuran cukup kecil, hanya seukuran setengah lapangan basket yang sesungguhnya. Bagian bawah lapangan itu berlapiskan semen abu-abu muda yang terlihat retak di sana-sini, sementara keempat sisinya dilapisi oleh pagar kawat yang menjulang tinggi. Dua ring basket yang terlihat cukup tua menghiasi kedua ujung lapangan itu, mengundang Midorima untuk memasukkan bola ke dalam lingkarannya.

Dengan takut-takut, Midorima—yang sebetulnya tadi hanya kebetulan lewat—berjalan memasuki lapangan di hadapannya. Ia meletakkan tas yang sejak tadi diselempangkannya di bahu di dekat pintu masuk sebelum bergegas mengambil bola basket yang ada di sisi lain lapangan. Ia lalu memantulkan bola itu beberapa kali ke lapisan semen di bawahnya, sedikit terkejut dengan kondisi bola itu yang masih cukup baik untuk dipakai dalam permainan.

Kedua matanya lalu melirik ke arah ring yang berada di ujung lapangan, berpikir untuk mencoba memasukkan bola ke dalam ring berlapis cat putih itu. Tanpa sadar tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergerak membentuk posisi _shooting_. Tangannya baru mau mendorong bola itu ketika—

"Hei, bukankah itu anak yang ada di rumah baa-chan?"

"Ah, iya kau benar... Lihat, rambutnya benar-benar berwarna hijau, anak yang aneh."

"Pantas baa-chan tak pernah menceritakannya ke kita, ya?"

"Iya, rambut hijau itu sudah seperti rambut _bakemono_ saja... Jangan-jangan dia memang monster?"

"Sudah ah, pergi yuk. Melihatnya saja sudah membuatku takut..."

Midorima mempererat pegangannya pada bola di tangannya. Tentu saja ia mendengar semua perkataan anak-anak itu. Dengan perasaan berantakan, ia pun mendorong bola itu dan membiarkannya melesat jauh membelah udara. Sayang bola itu membentur bagian pinggir ring dan terpental menjauh, tak berhasil masuk ke tempat yang seharusnya.

Bola itu lalu memantul asal ke sudut lapangan tanpa ada yang berusaha menghentikannya. Bagaimana tidak? Satu-satunya orang di lapangan itu hanya diam tak bergeming di tengah lapangan, kepalanya menunduk ke bawah sementara kedua tangannya mengepal erat di samping tubuhnya.

Bakemono. _Monster_. Itulah sebutan yang sering ia dapat hanya karena rambutnya memiliki gradasi warna yang sedikit berbeda dari orang kebanyakan. Sejujurnya, Midorima membenci rambutnya. Ia membenci warna rambutnya yang membuatnya terus dijauhi orang-orang. Ia membenci warna itu, warna hijau gelap yang membuatnya tak pernah memiliki satu pun teman dalam hidupnya.

"Sial..." Ia mendesis pelan, kesal tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengubahnya.

Tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, anak berambut hijau gelap itu tak menyadari saat sebuah tangan kecil menghentikan pergerakan bola basket yang tadi dilemparnya. Pemilik tangan itu lalu mengangkat bola berukuran cukup besar itu dengan bantuan tangan satunya.

"Lemparan yang bagus!"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan sang anak berkacamata, membuatnya mengangkat kepala ke arah sumber suara.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, berdiri di ambang pintu kawat yang menjadi satu-satunya jalan keluar-masuk ke lapangan itu, adalah seorang anak yang nampak seumuran dengannya. Anak itu memakai kaos _orange_ yang terbalut jaket abu-abu muda dengan lengan yang ditarik ke atas, terlihat cocok dengan celana _jeans _dan sepatu putih yang juga dikenakannya.

Tapi bukan baju yang dikenakan anak itu yang membuat Midorima menatapnya dengan sedikit unsur iri. Bukan juga karena sepatunya yang terlihat begitu mengilat di bawah terangnya sinar mentari yang menerpa mereka. Tidak, yang membuat Midorima iri adalah rambut anak itu, yang berwarna kehitaman persis seperti yang selama ini didambakannya.

Anak tak dikenal itu menyengir ke arah Midorima, sebelum akhirnya menggantikan cengiran itu dengan sebuah senyuman bersahabat. Tapi semua itu seakan luntur dari wajahnya ketika ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Midorima yang masih berdiri di tengah lapangan.

"Ah, rambutmu—"

Ini dia. Ejekan biasa yang terlontar begitu orang-orang menyadari warna rambutnya yang _berbeda_. Midorima menutup kedua matanya, bersiap-siap menerima kata-kata selanjutnya yang keluar dari mulut anak itu. Bakemono, monster, apapun, sebut saja. Midorima sudah siap dengan panggilan apapun.

"—terlihat lembut sekali! Seperti rumput yang bergoyang ketika tertiup angin! Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya!"

Midorima spontan membuka matanya lalu mengerjap. Entah yang barusan itu sindiran atau memang tulus dari hati anak di depannya, ia benar-benar tak tahu. _Anak ini tidak buta, kan?_ Midorima membatin dalam hati.

Seakan mengabaikan tatapan _shock_ Midorima, anak itu lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Namaku Takao Kazunari." Ia mulai memantulkan bola basket yang dipegangnya. "Namamu?"

Midorima meneguk ludahnya sebelum berhasil menjawab, "M-Midorima Shintarou."

"Hmm... Shintarou..." Ia tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ring di ujung lapangan.

"Ah, Shin-chan, ya?" Takao memasang posisi _shooting_ secepat kilat. "Kau suka main basket, Shin-chan?" Ia lalu melempar bola yang dipegangnya, sepertinya tak bisa membendung senyumnya ketika ia memanggil nama teman barunya itu.

Walaupun sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Takao yang biasa-biasa saja ketika melihat rambut _aneh_nya, ujung mata Midorima mau tak mau berkedut begitu mendengar nama panggilan yang diberikan Takao padanya. _Shin-chan...? Panggilan kekanak-kanakan macam apa itu?_

"Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu memanggilku—"

DUK!

Suara bola basket yang menabrak tepi ring menggema di lapangan basket kecil itu, diikuti suara pantulan bola basket yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

"Aah...! Kurang ke kiri sedikit... Padahal aku sudah mengukurnya baik-baik tadi..." Takao berkata penuh kekecewaan, mengabaikan kata-kata Midorima. Ia lalu mulai berlari mengejar bola yang bergulir menjauh itu.

"Oiya, soal lemparanmu yang tadi, Shin-chan..." Ia berhenti ketika melewati Midorima. "Seandainya kau mengurangi kekuatanmu sedikit, aku yakin _shoot_-mu yang tadi pasti masuk," kata Takao sambil menepuk pundak Midorima yang masih kesal karena tak diacuhkan.

Tak menyadari perubahan mood Midorima yang tadinya buruk menjadi sangat buruk, Takao malah mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengambil bola basket yang kini tergeletak diam di pinggir lapangan. Di belakangnya, tak terlihat oleh anak berambut raven itu, Midorima sekali lagi membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Berikan bolanya padaku, Takao." Midorima memerintahkan tanpa melihat ke arah kenalan barunya itu.

"Eh?" Takao yang baru saja mengangkat bola berwarna jingga pudar itu dari permukaan semen terkejut mendengar kata-kata Midorima.

Takao menatap bola yang dipegangnya sebelum mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah Midorima. Merasa tak ada salahnya melakukan apa yang diminta sang anak berkacamata, Takao lalu men-dribble bola yang dipegangnya sebentar sebelum mengopernya ke Midorima. Midorima lalu menangkap benda berbentuk bundar itu dengan dua tangan, mengamati permukaannya yang terlapisi debu sebentar sebelum memantulkannya ke bawah.

Dari pinggir lapangan, Takao melayangkan pandangannya yang dipenuhi rasa penasaran ke arah Midorima. Kedua alisnya berkerut ketika Midorima bergerak mundur perlahan sambil membawa bola jingga itu di tangannya. Kini Midorima berdiri di atas garis yang memisahkan lapangan itu menjadi dua bagian; garis tengah lapangan.

_Apa yang mau dilakukannya?_, tanya Takao dalam hati.

Midorima menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kedua mata hijau tuanya terpaku pada ring basket jauh di depannya. Diangkatnya bola jingga yang sejak tadi dipegangnya ke depan dahinya, kedua lututnya menekuk seiring dengan pergerakan kedua lengannya ke atas; Midorima kembali membentuk posisi _shooting_.

"Perhatikan baik-baik, Takao... Jangan lepaskan pandanganmu sedetik pun dari bola ini."

Menyadari apa yang coba dilakukan Midorima, Takao spontan berteriak.

"Tunggu, Shin-chan! Tidak mungkin kau bisa—"

Bola itu terlepas dari tangan Midorima dengan perlahan, seakan menganggap perkataan Takao sebagai angin lalu. Benda berwarna jingga itu melesat jauh ke atas, menciptakan lintasan berbentuk sebuah lengkungan tinggi yang tingginya bahkan melebihi tinggi pagar kawat yang mengelilingi mereka. Bola itu lalu berputar di udara dalam gerakan _slow motion_, berhenti sesaat di puncak sebelum akhirnya turun perlahan dan...

_Whuush._

...masuk tepat ke tengah ring di ujung lapangan.

Takao tak dapat mempercayai penglihatannya. Kedua matanya tak menemukan kesulitan mengikuti gerakan bola berwarna jingga pudar itu, namun justru itulah yang membuatnya kini membelalakkan mata. Ia melihat sendiri dengan kedua mata kepalanya bagaimana bola itu berhasil masuk ke dalam ring dengan begitu indahnya. Dari jarak sejauh itu. Dilempar oleh seseorang yang ia yakin umurnya tak beda jauh dengan dirinya sendiri.

_Bagaimana bisa?_

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan dan Takao tak punya satu pun jawabannya. Ia hanya bisa berdiri diam di tempat, terlalu terpukau untuk berkata-kata.

Melihat Takao yang masih terpana dengan aksinya barusan, Midorima memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggunya. Ia lalu berjalan dalam diam ke pinggir lapangan untuk mengambil tasnya yang ia letakkan begitu saja ketika memasuki lapangan tadi.

Sambil melihat untuk yang terakhir kalinya ke arah kenalan barunya itu, Midorima pun berkata,

"Aku duluan, Takao."

Ekspresi datar tetap menghiasi wajahnya bahkan ketika ia membetulkan posisi kacamatanya sambil berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Walaupun begitu, jika dilihat baik-baik, sebenarnya kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit, membentuk sebuah senyum tipis penuh kebanggaan yang telah lama tak ia perlihatkan kepada siapapun.

Lagipula, tak seperti ia punya seseorang yang ingin ia perlihatkan ekspresi semacam itu... kan?

.

.

.

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N:**

Orz apa ini...? Tadinya bermaksud bikin fic MidoTaka yang fluffy-fluffy gimana gitu, kenapa jadi fic super epic begini? Iya Ruvi tau bagian Midorima nge-_shoot_ itu lebay, tapi itulah yang Ruvi rasakan setiap kali ngeliat orang-orang nge-_three point_. Mungkin ini juga pengaruh dari kebanyakan nonton Kuroko no Basuke Crack sih... Orz ada yang tau? #promosi.

Ngomong-ngomong di fic ini Shin-chan 13 tahun, begitu juga dengan Hawk eyes-user tercinta Ruvi X3 (eits jangan salah, ini cuma gara-gara zodiak kita sama kok~ Sesama Scorpio harus saling mencintai, kan? #ditendang)

Dan untuk yang belum tahu, _bakemono_ itu artinya monster, dan _baa-chan _itu artinya nenek~

Yak, sekian curcol sekaligus informasi tambahannya. Kalo _readers_ udah pada tau syukurlah, tapi kalau belum ya silakan dibaca :)

Oiya, Ruvi sengaja publish fic ini hari ini sebagai peringatan MidoTaka Day~ (06/10) - Menurut penanggalan Indonesia. Happy MidoTaka Day minna~ :D

Last, Review please? #puppy eyes.

-R.O.H-


	2. Chapter 2 - 1-on-1, Watermelon, Crayon

**A/N: **Minna, maaf Ruvi telat banget update-nya! Penjelasan lebih lanjut ada di bawah, tapi untuk sekarang silakan kalian nikmati dulu Chapter 2-nya! Enjoy! X3

* * *

.

"Harimu menyenangkan, Shin-kun?"

Midorima mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar nama kecilnya dipanggil, kegiatan makan malamnya terhenti sejenak.

"Kira-kira begitulah, Obaa-san," jawab Midorima sambil menyuapkan sesendok sup miso hangat ke dalam mulutnya.

Nenek Midorima yang duduk tepat di seberang meja tersenyum lembut mendengar jawaban dari cucunya.

"Kau menyukai pantainya? Nenek lihat cuacanya cukup cerah tadi pagi. Tak terlalu terik," tanya wanita tua bernama lengkap Midorima Haruka itu. Walaupun usianya telah lebih dari setengah abad, wajahnya tetap terlihat muda untuk wanita seusianya.

Midorima menghabiskan sup miso di mangkuknya dan meletakkan mangkuk porselen itu kembali di atas meja, mengucapkan '_gochisou-sama deshita_' pelan yang menandakan bahwa ia telah menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

"Aku tidak menghabiskan hariku di pantai, Obaa-san." Ia lalu berdiri dan membawa piring kotornya ke arah wastafel yang berada di belakang meja makan.

Nenek Midorima mengangkat kedua alisnya yang mulai memutih, terlihat terkejut dengan pernyataan yang dilontarkan cucunya tersebut. "Lalu, ke mana saja kau seharian ini? Tidakkah kau ingin menikmati indahnya pemandangan pantai selagi kau ada di sini? Belum tentu kau akan kembali ke sini lagi tahun depan, bukan, Shin-kun? Seharusnya kau menikmati hari-harimu di sini selagi kau bisa."

Midorima menyalakan keran wastafel di depannya. Air ledeng segera mengalir dengan deras membasahi piring-piring kotor di bawahnya.

"Tadi aku menemukan lapangan basket tak jauh dari sini. Ada sebuah bola basket di sana, dan kondisinya masih cukup baik untuk dipakai main. Aku lebih memliih bermain basket daripada menghabiskan waktu di pantai—nanodayo." Midorima tak lupa membetulkan posisi kacamatanya pada akhir kalimat untuk menekankan maksud perkataannya.

Kedua alis Midorima Haruka terangkat semakin tinggi begitu mendengar jawaban dari cucunya. Ia baru tahu anak berambut hijau gelap itu bisa bermain basket, apalagi ternyata cucunya lebih memilih bermain basket di sebuah lapangan yang entah ada di mana daripada menikmati pantai yang terhampar tepat di belakang rumahnya.

"Apakah kau bertemu seseorang di sana?"

Gerakan tangan Midorima yang baru mulai menggosok piring tiba-tiba terhenti ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan dari neneknya. Setelah berpikir keras selama beberapa detik, Midorima memutuskan tak ada salahnya memberitahu neneknya tentang kenalan barunya.

"...Sebenarnya, ya, aku bertemu seseorang...—nanodayo." Midorima menjawab lambat-lambat. Kedua tangannya kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan mencuci piringnya.

Seulas senyuman tipis merekah di wajah Midorima Haruka selagi ia bertanya, "...siapa?"

Midorima menghela napas panjang tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Sepertinya neneknya yang satu ini tak akan pernah menyerah menggali informasi darinya. Kalau sudah begini, Midorima tak punya pilihan lain selain menjelaskan panjang-lebar kepada neneknya agar ia bisa segera kembali ke kamar yang telah disediakan neneknya untuknya.

"Seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran denganku. Rambutnya berwarna hitam kelam, sehitam helaian bulu burung gagak. Benar-benar warna yang... indah."

Midorima terdiam sebentar selagi ingatannya kembali kepada anak yang ditemuinya beberapa jam yang lalu itu. Bagaimana anak itu tersenyum ke arahnya, bagaimana setiap helai rambutnya bergerak ketika ia berlari, dan yang paling penting, Midorima tak akan pernah melupakan wajahnya yang terpukau ketika melihat _half-court shoot_ kebanggaannya.

Yah, walaupun itu hanya _half-court shoot_ dari sebuah lapangan kecil, di lapangan sesungguhnya _shoot_ sejauh itu sudah termasuk _three-point_ _shoot_ yang bisa dibilang tak mudah dilakukan anak seumurannya.

"Anehnya,..." Midorima kembali membuka suara sambil membilas piring-piring yang telah selesai ia gosok itu. "...ia tak berlari menjauh ketika melihatku. Tidak juga berkomentar soal rambutku yang 'berbeda'. Malah, ia berkata bahwa rambutku begitu lembut seperti..." Suara Midorima mendadak tercekat ketika suara anak itu kembali terngiang di ingatannya. "...seperti rumput yang bergoyang tertiup angin."

Wajah Midorima bersemu merah ketika ia akhirnya mengatakannya. Ia berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan hal itu dari neneknya, namun ternyata neneknya dapat mengetahui apa yang terjadi hanya dengan melihat ujung telinga Midorima yang mulai memerah. Suara tawa kecil yang sedikit serak terdengar dari belakang punggung Midorima, membuat wajahnya semakin memerah menahan malu. _Seharusnya ia tak usah menceritakan satu pun hal ini pada neneknya..._

"Sepertinya _lucky item_ yang nenek berikan tadi pagi ampuh juga, ya, Shin-kun?" Midorima Haruka bertanya sambil tersenyum, walau ia tahu cucunya itu tak akan bisa melihatnya.

Sementara itu, tanpa sepengetahuan neneknya, sepasang iris hijau tua Midorima mencuri pandang ke sebuah tas selempang hitam yang tergeletak di dekat sofa. Sebuah boneka elang berbulu abu-abu tua terlihat mengintip ke luar dari bagian dalam tas itu, mata kuning keemasannya memantulkan cahaya dari lampu di atasnya.

Dan dengan suara amat kecil hingga nyaris tak terdengar oleh neneknya, Midorima mengakui,

"...sepertinya begitu—nanodayo."

* * *

.

**Being Different**

A Kuroko no Basuke MidoTaka fic

This fic is labeled as AU (Alternate Universe)

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Being Different © Ruvina no Ookami Hime

No profit is made from this fic

Don't like, Don't read~

.

Inspired by:

Warna Empat Musim di Bulan Agustus © Sorata Akizuki

.

Chapter 2— One-on-one, Watermelon and Crayon

[_One-on-_one, Semangka, dan Krayon]

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, ketika matahari tengah bersinar dengan terik, kedua kaki Midorima tanpa sadar membawa pemiliknya keluar rumah; menuju ke lapangan basket yang kemarin ia temukan.

Begitu ia sampai di sana, Midorima menyadari bahwa ia bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang berpikiran untuk pergi ke tempat itu di tengah teriknya matahari yang menyilaukan.

_Whuush_.

"Eh? Sh—Shin-chan!?"

Sang anak berambut raven telah lebih dulu tiba di lapangan kecil itu, sepertinya tengah melatih _outside shoot_-nya ketika Midorima datang. Sambil mendorong pintu kawat yang memisahkan mereka, Midorima melepaskan tasnya dan menaruhnya di pinggir lapangan dekat pintu masuk.

Belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa, sebuah bola jingga tiba-tiba menyentuh ujung sepatu Midorima. Ia lalu mengangkat bola itu dan mulai memantulkannya ke bawah. Pantulannya terhenti ketika ia melihat sang rambut raven berlari ke arahnya.

"Shin-chan! Kau datang!" Takao berseru sambil terengah-engah di depan Midorima. "Kupikir kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi..."

Midorima hanya mengeluarkan suara 'hmph' pelan.

"Aku tidak datang ke sini untuk bertemu denganmu, jika itu maksudmu." Ia membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "Aku hanya kebetulan lewat."

Tentu saja hal itu bukanlah alasan yang sebenarnya mengapa ia bisa berada di sana sekarang. Sejak pagi Midorima memang sudah berencana untuk pergi ke lapangan itu, namun ia sempat ragu ketika melihat teriknya matahari pagi tadi. Lagipula, selain lapangan basket itu, pilihan lain hanyalah pergi ke pantai. Bahkan dengan sinar matahari seterik itu, ada begitu banyak orang di tepi pantai dan Midorima tak ingin mengambil resiko terlihat oleh siapapun lagi sejak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

Pengecualian untuk Takao yang sepertinya tak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Shin-chan, apa ada yang pernah bilang bahwa kau benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang _tsundere_?" Takao bertanya sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

Wajah Midorima spontan memerah mendengar pertanyaan dari Takao. "Aku bukan—Siapa bilang kau boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan _itu_!?"

"Hmm? Maksudmu 'Shin-chan'?" Takao bertanya dengan wajah _innocent_.

"Ya! Aku menolak dipanggil dengan nama kekanak-kanakan semacam itu—nanodayo." Midorima berkata sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Tapi panggilan itu terdengar imut. Dan cocok untukmu, Shin-chan." Takao mencari-cari alasan sambil menyengir lebar.

Midorima hanya bisa menghela napas panjang begitu melihat tingkah Takao. Di satu sisi ia lega Takao masih tak berlari menjauh ketika melihat dirinya, bahkan ketika justru ia yang menghampiri anak itu. Tapi di sisi lain, Midorima bertanya-tanya berapa lama ia akan mampu bertahan menghadapi anak yang sifatnya seperti kelebihan gula itu.

Melihat Midorima yang sepertinya tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendri, Takao lalu memukul bola berwarna jingga yang diapit lengan kanan Midorima hingga terlepas dari pegangannya. Midorima yang lamunannya buyar karena terkejut oleh apa yang dilakukan Takao hanya bisa menatap kesal selagi anak berambut raven itu men-_dribble_ bola menjauh darinya.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita main _one-on-one _saja, Shin-chan!" ajak Takao sambil terus memantulkan bola ke permukaan semen di bawahnya.

Midorima tak segera menjawab pertanyaan Takao, tapi tatapannya seakan berkata 'Aku tak mau. Lagipula tak akan ada untungnya bagiku.', jadi Takao pun memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah penawaran. "Kalau kau menang, aku akan berhenti memanggilmu 'Shin-chan'. Tapi kalau aku yang menang, kau harus mau kupanggil 'Shin-chan' dan tidak boleh protes lagi, bagaimana?"

Midorima mempertimbangkan penawaran itu untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya memberi jawaban,

"Baiklah. Kuterima tantanganmu—nanodayo."

.

.

.

Pertandingan _one-on-one_ antara Midorima dan Takao berlangsung dengan sengit. Takao ternyata tak seburuk yang Midorima kira. Gerakannya yang lincah dan gesit nyaris membuat Midorima tak bisa merebut bola darinya, dan kemampuan _shoot_ anak berambut raven itu ternyata lebih baik dari yang ia duga sebelumnya. Tapi yang paling membuat Midorima terkejut bukanlah kelincahan maupun _shoot_-nya, melainkan kemampuannya menghentikan _three-point_ _shoot_ andalan sang anak berambut hijau gelap itu.

Bukan hanya satu-dua kali ia berhasil menghentikan _shoot _Midorima sepanjang pertandingan. Rasanya seakan-akan... ia bisa melihat kapan Midorima akan meng-_shoot _dan segera melakukan gerakan _block_ untuk menghentikannya. Ini pertama kalinya Midorima mengalami hal ini, dan jujur saja, Midorima merasa sedikit kesulitan menghadapinya.

Di sisi lain, Midorima juga terbukti mampu melampaui ekspektasi Takao sebelum bertanding. Pada awalnya Takao berpikir keahlian Midorima hanya ada pada _shoot_-nya—terutama _three-point shoot_—dan dengan begitu ia akan memiliki kekurangan di bidang _defense_ karena terlalu terfokus pada kemampuan _shooting_-nya.

Namun Takao salah besar. _Defense_ Midorima termasuk yang terkuat yang pernah ia hadapi, dan bahkan ia yang biasanya dapat dengan mudah menembus _defense_ pemain lain dengan kemampuannya harus mengakui bahwa ia nyaris tak dapat menembus _defense _Midorima.

Setelah lima menit berlalu sejak awal pertandingan, skor masih 15-8 dengan keunggulan di tangan Midorima. Lemparan-lemparan _three-point_ menghiasi permainan anak berambut hijau gelap itu, walau ia beberapa kali harus menurunkan kembali bolanya karena _block_ yang dilakukan oleh sang rambut raven.

Tiga puluh detik kemudian Takao berhasil menembus _defense_ Midorima untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dan akhirnya mendapat tambahan dua _point_ setelah sukses melakukan _lay-up _dari sisi kanan ring.

Permainan terus berlanjut hingga menit ke dua puluh, walaupun sebenarnya mereka telah melupakan skor masing-masing bahkan sejak entah-berapa-menit sebelumnya. Wajah yang bercucuran keringat, baju yang basah dan mulai terasa lengket, juga teriknya matahari di tengah musim panas tak mampu menghentikan permainan mereka. Keduanya tak lagi bermain dengan tujuan meraih skor tertinggi untuk mengklaim apa yang dijanjikan di awal pertandingan, mereka kini bermain dengan tujuan yang jauh lebih sederhana; untuk memuaskan kesenangan mereka bermain basket.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit sejak mereka mulai bermain, tak ada lagi pertandingan _one-on-one_ sengit yang dapat terlihat di lapangan itu. Tak ada lagi suara pantulan bola yang membentur lapisan semen, suara decitan sepatu basket, apalagi suara bola yang berhasil masuk ke dalam ring. Yang ada di tempat itu kini hanyalah pemandangan dua orang anak yang berbaring di tengah lapangan, dada mereka naik-turun dengan cepat sementara keduanya menghadap ke arah matahari yang kini berada tepat di atas kepala.

Keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuh mereka, meresap ke lapisan tipis pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Sebuah bola basket berwarna jingga pudar tergeletak di sudut lapangan tak jauh dari kedua anak itu, terabaikan dan terlupakan. Satu-satunya suara yang kini dapat terdengar dari lapangan itu hanyalah suara desahan napas yang terburu-buru, hasil dari pertandingan _one-on-one_ tiga puluh menit nonstop antara dua pemain basket amatir itu.

"Siapa... yang... menang...?" Midorima yang pertama angkat bicara, napasnya masih memburu seakan-akan ia baru saja berlari dari lapangan itu ke rumah neneknya tiga kali bolak-balik.

"Entahlah... kupikir... kau... menghitung... skor..." Takao berkata sambil tersengal-sengal, berusaha mengeluarkan suara ketika tubuhnya justru membutuhkan suplai oksigen.

Midorima mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk melindungi pandangannya dari cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan.

"Baka."

Sang rambut raven hanya tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Hei, Shin-chan." Takao memanggil Midorima sambil bangkit dari posisinya, kedua tangannya yang masih sedikit bergetar menopang beban tubuhnya di belakang punggungnya. "Kau mau pergi ke rumahku? Aku baru ingat kalau tadi pagi ayah memotongkan semangka. Pasti rasanya enak di tengah cuaca sepanas ini."

Midorima harus mengakui bahwa penawaran yang diberikan Takao terdengar sangat menggiurkan, namun ia baru saja tiba di tempat itu beberapa hari yang lalu dan belum mengenal daerah sekitar situ. Bisa dibilang, ia hanyalah orang asing kebetulan lewat yang tak sebaiknya kau undang ke rumahmu begitu saja.

Lagipula, ia bisa bertemu siapa saja dalam perjalanannya ke rumah Takao. Sebisa mungkin ia ingin menghindari orang-orang, terutama mereka yang memberi tatapan aneh setiap kali Midorima lewat.

Selain itu, Midorima masih memiliki satu pertanyaan yang sejak kemarin mengusik pikirannya.

"Takao, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Ia akhirnya bertanya sambil ikut bangun dari posisinya.

Takao hanya menggumam pelan tanda mengiyakan.

"... Kenapa kau tak menjauhiku...—nodayo?"

Begitu Midorima menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Takao langsung menolehkan kepala ke arahnya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kedua mata Takao yang berwarna abu-abu muda dengan sedikit campuran biru itu menatapnya lurus-lurus di bawah terangnya sinar matahari. Sepasang mata berwarna indah untuk seorang anak yang memiliki rambut indah. _Benar-benar cocok untuknya, _batin Midorima.

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus menjauhimu?" Takao justru balik bertanya kepada Midorima, menarik sang rambut hijau gelap kembali ke kenyataan.

Midorima menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menghindari tatapan Takao.

"...Itu yang dilakukan semua orang. Semuanya menganggapku aneh. Monster, _bakemono_, apapun... Mereka semua selalu berlari ketakutan begitu melihatku, menjauhiku ketika aku mendekati mereka. Semuanya, kecuali kau."

Ketika Midorima menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia baru sadar bahwa sejak tadi detak jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang. _Apakah ia takut? Takut mendengar jawaban dari Takao? Jika memang iya, lalu kenapa ia menanyakan hal itu sejak awal?_ Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak selagi ia menunggu jawaban dari sang rambut raven. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya perlahan memanas, dan ia tahu itu bukan karena sinar matahari.

"Aku tak peduli apa yang dikatakan orang lain tentangmu," Takao tiba-tiba berkata ketika Midorima mengira jawaban itu tak akan pernah datang. "Tapi aku tak melihat alasan mengapa aku harus menjauhimu. Jadi, kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?"

Midorima mengangkat kepalanya perlahan begitu mendengar jawaban Takao.

"Lagipula, bukankah yang aneh itu justru mereka, karena telah menganggapmu aneh?" Takao memberikan sebuah senyuman kepada Midorima, yang hanya bisa terdiam begitu mendengar kata-kata Takao.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Takao berkata sambil berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celananya yang kotor.

"Kurasa sekarang lebih baik kau menghilangkan sifat _tsundere_-mu itu sebentar dan menerima tawaranku tadi. Lagipula aku tak ingin kau pingsan di sini karena kepanasan." Takao berkata sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Midorima.

Midorima mengerjap sekali, sebelum akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan Takao sambil mengeluarkan senyuman tipis.

"Karena kau memaksa, kuterima tawaranmu—nanodayo."

.

.

.

Rumah Takao ternyata terletak tak terlalu jauh dari lapangan basket tempat mereka melakukan _one-on-one_ tadi. Hanya tinggal berjalan menaiki tanjakan sedikit ke arah kanan lalu berbelok ke sebuah tanjakan kecil yang lebih curam di sebelah kiri, dan mereka akan sampai di sebuah rumah tradisional Jepang yang terlihat begitu sederhana.

Walaupun sederhana, tapi Midorima menyukainya. Rumah itu sedikit mengingatkannya pada rumahnya sendiri yang berada di Tokyo, walau dalam skala yang jauh lebih besar tentunya.

"Nii-chan, _okaeri_!" Sebuah suara kecil membuyarkan lamunan Midorima.

Seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang terlihat berdiri tepat di depan Takao, tingginya hanya sedikit melebihi setengah tinggi badan anak berambut raven itu. Untuk sesaat, Midorima teringat kepada adik perempuannya sendiri yang tingginya tak berbeda jauh dengan anak itu.

"_Tadaima_, Nana-chan." Jawab Takao sambil tersenyum lebar. "Apa saja yang kau lakukan di rumah selama aku pergi? Ah, tidak, jangan jawab pertanyaan itu dulu. Aku akan ambilkan semangka untukmu dan Shin-chan, oke? Bisa kau antarkan Shin-chan ke ruang tengah?"

Takao melihat ke arah Midorima, dan yang dipanggil 'Nana-chan' pun ikut mengalihkan pandangannya ke anak berambut hijau gelap itu. Bukan, bukan mengalihkan pandangannya; anak itu kini menatap tepat ke arah Midorima, seakan pandangannya terpaku hanya kepada Midorima seorang.

Pada awalnya Midorima mengira itu karena ia adalah orang asing di rumah itu, tapi setelah diperhatikan baik-baik tatapan itu penuh tanda tanya yang diselingi sedikit rasa penasaran dan... kewaspadaan?

"Kakak teman Nii-chan?" Anak itu bertanya kepada Midorima setelah Takao menghilang ke dapur.

Midorima mengerjap, berusaha untuk mencari jawaban yang sesuai untuk pertanyaan yang dilontarkan gadis kecil berusia tak lebih dari tujuh tahun tersebut.

"Aku dan Takao baru bertemu kemarin, jadi kita belum bisa dibilang teman—nanodayo." Midorima menjawab sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

Anak itu sedikit mengernyit ketika mendengar tambahan '—nanodayo' di akhir kalimat Midorima, tapi sepertinya ia memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakannya. Ia lalu berbalik ke arah bagian dalam rumah, memberi tanda agar Midorima mengikutinya.

"Nii-chan belum pernah bawa teman ke rumah lho, dia pasti menganggap kakak teman baiknya." Ia menoleh ke arah Midorima sebentar sambil tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, rambut kakak lucu ya. Warnanya beda dari aku dan Nii-chan. Tapi kakak pasti belum bilang ke Nii-chan, ya? Nii-chan sepertinya nggak sadar tuh."

Midorima terhenti begitu mendengar kata-kata adik Takao. _Bilang? Untuk apa ia mengatakan pada Takao mengenai warna rambutnya? Bukankah Takao bisa melihatnya sendiri?_

Midorima baru mau menanyakan hal itu ketika Takao tak sengaja menabraknya sambil membawa sepiring penuh potongan semangka. Saat itu juga, Midorima baru sadar bahwa ia sudah ada di ruang tengah rumah Takao sejak tadi. Dan seperti penampilan luar rumahnya, ruang tengah rumah itu pun terlihat cukup sederhana. Hanya ada satu sofa panjang di salah satu sisi ruangan, sebuah meja di depannya, sebuah TV di seberang ruangan, dan sebuah lemari kayu panjang yang memisahkan ruangan itu dengan koridor di sebelahnya.

Salah satu sisi ruangan itu ternyata terdiri dari pintu geser yang bisa dibuka lebar—yang sepertinya telah dibuka sejak tadi. Pintu itu menghadap ke sebuah halaman kecil yang ditanami bunga beraneka warna, menciptakan pemandangan yang sedikit menyejukkan di tengah musim panas seperti ini. Sebuah kelintingan angin kecil tergantung di sisi luar ruangan itu, menimbulkan melodi yang merdu ketika angin menggerakkannya.

"Shin-chan, aku tahu kau tinggi, kau tak perlu terus berdiri seperti itu," kata Takao setengah mengejek.

Wajah Midorima sedikit memerah ketika ia akhirnya mengangguk pelan, sedikit malu karena ia terus sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sejak tiba di rumah itu. Ia lalu duduk di sisi meja yang bersebelahan dengan Takao dan mengambil sepotong semangka yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Kedua kakak-beradik itu terlihat sudah melakukannya lebih dulu, kini sibuk dengan potongan semangka mereka masing-masing.

Acara makan semangka itu pun berjalan sambil dipenuhi keheningan. Bukan karena tak tahu apa yang ingin dibicarakan—Midorima memiliki banyak pertanyaan untuk Takao—melainkan karena masing-masing anak terlalu larut dalam santapan mereka. Semangka merah yang berair dan menyegarkan memang benar-benar cocok untuk dimakan pada musim panas, terutama ketika cuaca sedang sangat panas seperti sekarang ini.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, di atas piring yang tadinya penuh potongan semangka segar, yang terlihat kini hanyalah sisa-sisa kulit semangka yang telah habis disantap ketiga penghuni ruangan itu. Kipas angin yang terpasang di sudut ruangan tak mampu mengalahkan hawa panas yang diberikan sang matahari, membuat dua dari tiga anak itu hanya bisa terkulai lemas sambil sibuk mengipasi diri mereka sendiri.

Satu-satunya yang masih terlihat agak bersemangat di tengah hawa panas itu adalah adik Takao, yang ternyata bernama lengkap Takao Nanase. Walaupun keringat terlihat mulai membasahi bajunya, ia masih asyik menggambar di atas _tatami_ di salah satu sudut ruangan sambil sesekali bersenandung ceria. _Masa kecil yang benar-benar indah_, batin Midorima.

"Nii-chan, tolong ambilkan krayon warna merah dong!" Nanase tiba-tiba berseru, memecahkan keheningan yang sejak tadi memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"Haa? Kenapa tidak kau ambil sendiri?" Tanya Takao sambil terus mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk menyejukkan diri. Ia terlalu malas untuk bergerak di tengah hawa sepanas ini.

"Kan Nii-chan lebih dekat." Nanase berkata lagi, kali ini sambil menatap kotak krayonnya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Takao menoleh ke arah adiknya. "Lagipula kenapa kau malah menggambar di situ? Seharusnya menggambar itu di atas meja."

"Aku kan pindah karena tadi Nii-chan bawa semangka." Nanase berkata lagi, masih tak mau kalah berdebat dengan kakaknya.

Sementara dua kakak-beradik itu berdebat ringan mengenai siapa yang harus mengambil krayon, Midorima hanya memperhatikan dalam diam dari salah satu sisi meja. Kedua manik hijau tuanya bergantian menatap Takao dan Nanase dengan malas selagi ia tak henti-hentinya menggerakkan kipas untuk mendinginkan dirinya sendiri.

_Musim panas memang betul-betul panas..._, Midorima mengingatkan dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian, Takao akhirnya mengalah pada adik satu-satunya itu. Kini ia terlihat sibuk menatap krayon yang ada di depannya penuh konsentrasi. Jari-jarinya bergantian mengangkat krayon yang berbaris rapi di kotaknya itu satu per satu selagi iris abu-abu kebiruannya memperhatikan batangan berwarna-warni tersebut.

"Tadi kau minta warna apa? Merah?"

Nanase mengangguk penuh semangat sambil menunggu kakaknya mengambilkan krayon yang diinginkannya.

"Merah itu... yang tulisannya 'Aka', ya? Ah, ini tulisannya 'Kuro'... Berarti bukan. Kalau yang ini? Ini tulisannya 'Kiiro'... Sebelahnya tulisannya 'Aoi'..." Takao membacakan tulisan yang tertera di bungkusan kertas yang melekat di setiap batang krayon itu satu per satu, sebelum akhirnya ia berhenti sebentar dan menghela napas panjang.

"Bukankah kau terlalu cepat untuk memakai krayon yang 24 warna, Nana-chan? Aku juga jadi repot mencarinya, tau...," kata Takao yang masih mengecek krayon itu satu per satu.

Midorima mengerjap. Entah mengapa ia merasa sesuatu yang aneh tengah terjadi. Sesuatu, tapi apa...?

"...yang ini tulisannya 'Momo'... Warna apalagi itu? Aku baru pertama kali dengar..."

Nanase mau tak mau ikut menghela napas melihat tingkah kakaknya. "'Momo' itu merah muda, Nii-chan. Warna merah tapi lebih muda. _Sensei_ yang menyuruh kita beli krayon 24 warna biar ada warna abu-abunya. Lagipula, kakak lama nyarinya itu kan salah kakak sendiri," kata Nanase yang masih menunggu dengan sabar di sudut ruangan yang terlindung dari cahaya matahari.

"Oh... yang ini 'Murasaki'. Tunggu, _murasaki_? Seperti pernah dengar... Dan bagaimana mungkin ini salahku? Memang sudah dari dulu begini kok..." Takao berkata lagi, setengah menggumam ke dirinya sendiri.

Midorima mengerutkan alisnya ketika mendengar percakapan kakak-beradik itu. Ia benar-benar merasa ada sesuatu yang tengah terjadi, tapi hanya ia yang tidak tahu apa itu. Ia merasa melewatkan sesuatu yang penting di hadapannya, tapi apa?

Lagipula, kenapa Takao harus mengecek tulisannya satu per satu? Ia tinggal melihat warnanya saja, kan?

_Iya, kan...?_

"Ah, ini tulisannya 'Aka'! Ketemu, Nana-chan!" Takao langsung menyengir lebar begitu ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Ia lalu memberikan krayon berwarna merah itu ke adiknya yang telah menunggu sejak tadi.

Nanase mengambil krayon itu dari tangan kakaknya, mengucapkan kata terima kasih pelan ketika krayon berwarna merah itu berpindah tangan ke dirinya.

"Nii-chan lebih cepat dari terakhir kali," komentar Nanase yang sudah mulai melanjutkan gambarnya lagi.

Takao—yang sepertinya kini kelelahan—terlihat menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Tentu saja, aku kan sudah berusaha keras menghapalkan nama-nama warna itu. Lagipula warna yang kau minta terakhir kali ada di pinggir, jadi aku baru membaca warnanya terakhir kali..." Takao tiba-tiba berhenti ketika kedua manik abu-abu kebiruannya menyadari ada sebatang krayon yang berbeda dari krayon-krayon lainnya.

"Nana-chan, ini krayon warna apa?" Ia bertanya sambil mengangkat sebatang krayon yang lepas dari bungkus kertasnya.

"Hmm?" Nanase menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk melihat krayon yang dipegang kakaknya.

"Oh, itu krayon warna _hijau_."

Mendengar kata 'hijau', Midorima lansung terkesiap dan segera mengangkat kepalanya. Telinganya memang sedikit sensitif ketika mendengar kata yang satu itu, terutama karena hal baik tak pernah datang mengikuti satu kata sederhana itu. Walaupun begitu, detak jantungnya yang tadi sempat melonjak kini kembali tenang ketika ia menyadari tak akan ada umpatan dan ejekan yang datang dari sang rambut raven maupun adiknya.

"Hijau, ya..." Takao menggumam pada dirinya sendiri sambil memutar-mutar krayon itu di sela-sela jarinya. "...Midori..."

"Ah, Shin-chan, lihat! Nama warna krayon ini mirip dengan namamu, 'Midorima'. Lucu, ya. Apa itu hanya kebetulan?" Takao berkata pada Midorima sambil tertawa pelan.

Midorima kembali mengerjap ketika mendengar kata-kata Takao. _Nama_. Kenapa Takao langsung membahas namanya? Padahal rambutnya jelas-jelas berwarna hijau, sehijau krayon yang Takao pegang. Jantungnya mendadak berdebar kencang, dan ia bisa merasakan keringat dingin tiba-tiba mengalir di balik baju yang dikenakannya.

_Feeling_ Midorima benar-benar tak enak sekarang.

.

* * *

"_Tadaima_..." Midorima berkata pelan sambil menutup pintu depan rumah neneknya perlahan.

Midorima benar-benar merasa lelah, baik secara fisik maupun mental. Banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini, dan ia sedang berusaha untuk memproses semuanya dengan logis. Ia bahkan sampai menolak tawaran Takao yang berniat mengantarkannya pulang tadi. Ia tak bisa berpikir jernih di dekat anak itu. Ia perlu waktu sendiri untuk memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang penting, yang sepertinya selama ini terlewatkan olehnya.

"_Okaeri-nasai_, Shin-kun..." Suara Midorima Haruka menyambut kedatangannya dari ruang tengah.

Midorima berjalan ke ruangan tempat neneknya berada, menjatuhkan tasnya di samping sofa, lalu pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Diisinya gelas bening yang ditemukannya di atas rak dengan air keran, lalu ia pun kembali ke ruang tengah dan duduk di samping neneknya.

"Obaa-san, apa di sekitar sini ada anak yang 'berbeda'—nodayo?" Midorima langsung bertanya _to the point_, menghabiskan setengah isi gelasnya setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Neneknya menatapnya dengan wajah bingung. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'berbeda', Shin-kun?"

Midorima tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa pemilihan kata-nya tadi terlalu luas. "Maksudku, seorang anak yang berbeda dari anak lainnya—nanodayo. Seorang anak yang mungkin dijauhi orang-orang karena ia berbeda. Seseorang... yang seperti _aku_." Suara Midorima sedikit tercekat di akhir kalimat.

Neneknya memberi tatapan khawatir, tapi tetap menjawab pertanyaan Midorima. "Seingat nenek sih tidak... Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau bertemu dengan seseorang lagi tadi? Shin-kun?"

"Tidak apa-apa—nanodayo. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja." Midorima mengatakan kalimat terakhir dengan sedikit pelan, berharap sang nenek tak mendengarnya.

"Ah, tapi seingat nenek beberapa tahun yang lalu sempat ada anak yang seperti itu ketika ada keluarga yang baru pindah ke tempat ini..."

Midorima menegakkan posisi duduknya, memberi tanda agar neneknya melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu, sebuah keluarga pindah ke dekat sini. Mereka hanyalah sebuah keluarga kecil; seorang ayah, ibu, dan dua orang anak. Kalau nenek tidak salah, anak pertamanya sedikit 'berbeda', dan ia sempat bertengkar dengan salah satu anak lain ketika itu."

Midorima mengangguk tanda ia mendengarkan.

"Keluarga mereka akhirnya berhasil memisahkan mereka dan orang tua anak itu pun meminta maaf pada keluarga satunya, tapi sejak saat itu sang anak dikucilkan oleh teman-temannya. Orang tuanya pun harus mendapat tatapan-tatapan dingin dan tak bersahabat karena satu kejadian kecil itu. Tapi setelah itu, nenek tak pernah mendengar kabar anak itu lagi, maupun keluarganya. Kalau nenek tidak salah, nama keluarganya Take atau Taka—"

"Takao?"

"Ah, ya, ya, itu dia nama keluarganya. Maklum, sudah nenek-nenek begini jadi gampang lupa..." Nenek Midorima berkata sambil tertawa pelan.

Midorima memicingkan kedua matanya. Jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang ketika ia tahu bahwa ia telah berhasil menguak sedikit rahasia Takao. Sejauh ini ia telah ada di jalan yang benar, tapi ia masih kehilangan kepingan puzzle utama yang menjadi kunci dari segalanya.

Midorima menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum ia mengeluarkan suaranya,

"Apa Obaa-san ingat apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu—nodayo?"

Midorima Haruka menerawang ke atas, seakan-akan mencoba untuk menggali kembali ingatannya di masa lalu.

"Kalau tidak salah..."

.

.

.

* * *

"Nana-chan, kau belum tidur?"

Nanase menoleh ke belakang sebentar untuk melihat siapa yang memasuki kamarnya, tapi dengan segera kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya ketika ia tahu bahwa itu hanya kakaknya.

"Aku belum selesai menggambar," jawab Nanase singkat padat dan jelas.

Takao lalu berjongkok di sebelah adiknya yang sedang menggambar di atas permukaan lantai, berniat mencari tahu gambar apa yang begitu serius dikerjakan adiknya sejak siang tadi.

"Apa yang kau gambar, Nana-chan?" Takao bertanya penasaran.

Di atas selembar kertas putih itu terlihat dua sosok orang yang sepertinya sedang... bergandengan tangan? ...di tengah padang rumput yang berhiaskan bunga beraneka warna. _Entah bunganya memang beraneka warna atau Nana-chan belum mewarnai sebagian bunganya_, batin Takao.

Salah satu dari kedua orang itu terlihat seperti Takao, dan Takao tertawa kecil ketika melihatnya. Sedangkan orang satunya... _apakah itu Shin-chan?_ Ya, sepertinya itu Shin-chan, atau lebih tepatnya Midorima, melihat dari kacamata yang digambar di wajahnya.

Rambut Midorima yang baru setengah berwarna sedang diwarnai oleh Nanase, dan ketika itulah Takao menyadari bahwa Nanase mewarnai rambut Midorima dengan menggunakan sebatang krayon yang tak tertutupi bungkus kertas.

"Nana-chan, bukankah itu krayon yang tadi siang? Yang tidak ada bungkusnya? Itu krayon warna hijau, kan? Kenapa kau menggunakannya untuk mewarnai rambut Shin-chan? Bukankah rambut orang biasanya berwarna hitam?" Takao bertanya bertubi-tubi tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi Nanase untuk menjawab.

Nanase menghentikan gerakan tangannya, lalu perlahan menoleh ke arah kakak satu-satunya itu.

"Loh, Nii-chan belum tahu? Ah, berarti kak Midorima lupa bilang tadi..." Nanase seakan berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

Takao hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya mendengar kata-kata Nanase. "Belum tahu apa?"

Nanase menghela napas. Sepasang mata abu-abu muda lalu menatap Takao lekat-lekat.

"Rambut kak Midorima memang warnanya hijau, Nii-chan."

.

Takao mengerjap sekali.

.

"Hah?"

.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N:**

Yosh, gimana Chapter 2-nya? Maaf kalo kepanjangan, Ruvi keasyikan bikinnya sih... =v=" Tadinya mau dipotong tengah jalan, tapi rada nggak enak kalo dipotong... Jadi Ruvi gabungin aja deh. Maaf kalo jadi lama juga update-nya, soalnya Ruvi sempet galau bikin urutan kejadiannya dan tabrakan sama UTS juga... Hontou ni gomen-nasai!

Tapi sekarang begitu UTS telah berakhir, semoga saja Ruvi bisa update lebih cepat :) Ganbatteimasu!

Btw ada yang tahu hari ini hari apa? Hari ulang tahun Izuki-senpai! X3 (Ruvi manggilnya Shun-senpai) Otanjoubi omedetou Shun-senpai! Semoga Shun-senpai makin ippai! XD #pun gagal.

Oke, cukup sekian curcol-nya. Karena Ruvi perhatikan di sini banyak istilah-istilah basket dan bahasa Jepang yang mungkin _readers_ belum tahu artinya, Ruvi sediakan pengertiannya di bawah ini:

Outside Shoot: _Shoot_ yang dilakukan dari luar area _three-point_. Semua _shoot_ yang dilakukan dari sini—dan masuk—bernilai tiga poin. Diantaranya ada _three-point shoot_, _half-court shoot_ (shoot dari tengah lapangan), dan _full-court shoot_ (shoot dari ujung lapangan).

Tsundere: Singkat kata, orang yang dari luar terkesan jahat padahal sebenarnya baik. Salah satu cirinya, suka menolak ajakan/tawaran seseorang padahal sebenarnya mau.

One-on-one: Uhm, sepertinya semua orang di sini sudah tau ya? Pertandingan basket satu lawan satu.

Block: Salah satu gerakan _defense_ yang dilakukan untuk menahan laju bola. Biasanya dilakukan dengan cara merentangkan tangan ke samping untuk menghentikan _pass_ dan ke atas untuk menghentikan _shoot_.

Lay-up: Gerakan memasukkan bola dengan cara men-dribble bola ke dekat ring lalu melemparkannya ke dalam ring sambil melompat dengan satu kaki.

Baka: Bodoh.

Nii-chan: Panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki.

Okaeri(-nasai): Selamat datang (di rumah).

Tadaima: Aku pulang.

Kuro: Hitam.

Kiiro: Kuning.

Aoi: Biru.

Momo: Pink/Merah muda.

Murasaki: Ungu.

Aka: Merah.

Midori: Hijau.

Kalau misalkan ada typo, grammatical error, atau kata-kata yang rasanya aneh ketika kalian baca, silakan bilang saja di review. Ruvi akan memperbaikinya nanti dan pastinya akan berusaha untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi di Chapter depan.

Oya, ada yang nyadar kenapa Ruvi milih warna-warna krayonnya yang itu? Dan, apa mungkin di antara kalian udah ada yang tau Takao kenapa? Hint-nya banyak loh di atas, semoga kalian bisa menemukan jawabannya :D

Saa, Review please? Review akan Ruvi terima dengan senang hati X3


End file.
